The present embodiments relate to a method and an associated software program product for determining the quality of an information technology system including a plurality of hardware units and software modules.
It is difficult to ascertain the overall status of an information technology system (e.g., an IT system). The status of an IT system is inadequately determined with the aid of known diagnostic programs. The status may be designated using identifiers such as “critical,” “error” or “warning.” The coarse classification of status types does not satisfactorily and comprehensively describe the overall status of an IT system.
It is known to determine defective components of a complex system by linking a plurality of diagnostic algorithms. DE 10 2008 040 461 A1, for example, discloses a method and a device for identifying faulty components in a system having a plurality of interacting components. Lists of potentially faulty components are generated as a function of various diagnostic algorithms that are executed independently of one another, and each potentially faulty component is assigned an error value. For at least a selection of components of the system, the error values are linked to produce an error score value for a particular potentially faulty component.